What Are We?
by Dyororooo
Summary: Suho kesal, Kai hanya menggunakan Kyung Soo sebagai mainan sexnya saja, padahal jelas-jelas namja itu mencintainya. Dan setiap Kyung Soo merasa kalut, ia selalu lari pada Suho yang sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Kyung Soo. Yaoi! SuKaiSoo fic! Warning inside, read if you're interested!


**Author : Dyororooo**

**Main pair : SuKaiSoo (SuhoxKyung Soo & KaixKyung Soo)**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC (BACA! PAKE BANGET), YAOI!, NC (NOT FOR CHILDREN), Sex scene maybe only for KaiSoo, tidak menggunakan EYD dengan benar.**

**Disclaimer : EXO belong to God, this fic belong to me, kalo ada kesamaan ide cerita itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja**

**a/n :**

**Cuma yang suka aja yang boleh baca fic ini hehehe... :P**

**Dimohon untuk tidak membash karakter, bahkan sampai benci gara-gara baca ini doang (semoga ga ada). Ingat, ini hanya fiksi^^**

_._

_._

_._

_What are we feeling for?_

_What are we falling for?_

_What are we loving for?_

_What are we doing for?_

_What are we acting for?_

.

.

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dorm. Cuaca hari itu cukup menyengat, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang basah oleh keringatnya yang banjir. Rasanya seperti ada dua matahari berada sejengkal di atas kepalanya.

Lalu kenapa Suho rela berpanas-panasan hari itu? Oh, bukan apa-apa, melainkan hanya membunuh kebosanannya saat para member Exo-K sedang mengambil hari bebas mereka.

Suho mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya sambil meniup-niup tubuhnya yang basah. Ia bermaksud mengambil air dingin di kulkas. Sampai ketika ia kemudian (harus) menolehkan wajahnya pada dua orang yang juga sedang _berpanas-panasan_ diatas sofa ruang tengah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Kyung Soo, dua roommate Exo-K atau yang terkenal dengan nama KaiSoo couple dikalangan para fans.

Suho melirik dingin dua orang itu sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan tissue yang ia ambil di meja.

"Angghh… Ungghh… K- Kaihmm.." lenguhan manja itu meluncur dari bibir manis Kyung Soo yang sedang dicumbui oleh Kai.

Jari-jari indah Kyung Soo meremas lembut surai maroon Kai. Sementara namja yang terkenal sebagai _dancing machine of EXO_ itu tengah lahap menghisap kedua puting merah jambu milik Kyung Soo.

"Ouhh… Kai… suck it… yeah!" desah Kyung Soo –lagi.

Suho memutar bola matanya, sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi baginya untuk melihat pemandangan senonoh seperti itu.

Dengan wajah datar, Suho melengos melewati dua orang itu menuju dapur. Diambilnya sebuah botol berisikan air dingin, lalu ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya cepat. Tak lama, pandangannya kembali pada Kai dan Kyung Soo yang masih bisa dilihat dari arah dapur.

Lenguhan Kyung Soo dan Kai, maupun suara kecipak yang timbul akibat permainan liar Kai terdengar sampai ke telinga Suho. Sempat Suho merasa kesal, karena disaat orang lain kepanasan seperti ini, justru mereka malah menambah derajat panas mereka dengan bercinta. Apa mereka itu gila? Atau mereka itu memang jelmaan iblis penjaga neraka?

Suho menuangkan air itu kembali kedalam gelasnya dan meneguknya lagi. Setelah itu, Suho memutuskan untuk pergi beristirahat dikamarnya.

Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar akan pergi ke kamar, Suho berjalan menghampiri Kai dan Kyung Soo. Botol air dingin dan gelas itu ia letakkan diatas meja yang tak jauh dari sofa.

Kai yang mendengar suara ketukan gelas dengan meja itu kemudian menolehkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Suho yang baru saja hendak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kai.

Suho berhenti, kepalanya menoleh pada Kai. "Cuaca sedang panas, barangkali kalian butuh sesuatu yang dingin" jawabnya dengan nada datar lalu melengos pergi.

Kai menyunggingkan _smirk_nya, "Kau benar hyung" gumamnya.

Kai kembali lagi pada Kyung Soo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Wajah namja itu kini memerah dan berkeringat. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda bagi Kai, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Hyung, kita pindah tempat ne?" bisik Kai di telinga Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo mengangguk pasrah, kedua lengannya mengalung pada leher Kai yang langsung membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai di dalam kamar mandi, Kai meletakkan tubuh Kyung Soo ke dalam _bath tub_ dengan asal. Kedua lengan Kyung Soo terulur untuk menggapai namja tan dihadapannya. Kai membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium _heart shape's lip _milik Kyung Soo.

Tidak sampai dua menit mereka saling memagut, Kai membuka celana berwarna krem milik Kyung Soo dan menyampirkannya ditepi bath tub.

Kai meraih botol air dingin yang ia bawa tadi. Menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit pada _bulge _Kyung Soo dan membuat gundukan yang bersembunyi dibalik celana dalam putih itu sedikit terlihat.

"Ssshhh…" Kyung Soo mendesis merasakan sensasi dingin pada alat vitalnya. Bibirnya tersenyum membuka lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Tangan Kyung Soo meraih selangkangannya, kejantanan yang sudah ereksi hebat itu ia gesek-gesekkan dengan telapak tangannya sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa membuat libido siapapun naik.

Sambil memandangi Kyung Soo yang masturbasi, Kai kembali mengguyurkan air dingin itu dari atas kepala Kyung Soo, membuatnya bergidik merasakan dingin menyentil kulit putihnya.

Kyung Soo merasakan celana dalamnya semakin menyempit, ia sudah tidak nyaman oleh kain basah itu yang mungkin akan membuat kulitnya lecet. Tangannya hendak menarik celana itu, namun dengan cepat Kai menghentikan aksi Kyung Soo.

"Not yet, aku belum membolehkanmu untuk membukanya sampai aku sendiri yang menyuruhmu, arraseo?" titah Kai.

"Keundae Kai… Rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman… ungghhh… aku ingin membukanya" pinta Kyung Soo dengan wajah tersiksanya yang menurut Kai sangat menggoda iman.

Kai menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Kalau begitu, masturbasi lebih lama lagi di hadapanku" kata Kai.

Bibir Kyung Soo mengerucut lucu, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kata-kata Kai.

Masih dalam posisi mengangkang, juga celananya yang tidak jadi dilepas, Kyung Soo memulai aksinya. Tangan kirinya bergerak memainkan putingnya, sesekali meremas-remas dadanya yang sedikit bidang. Sementara tangan kanannya memijat dan mengocok kejantanannya di dalam.

"Aahh… Kai… Uummhh… Kai-ah… Shake me.. please.." racau Kyung Soo.

Kai duduk ditepi bath tub itu sambil melipatkan tangannya, melihat Kyung Soo yang haus akan sentuhan Kai ditubuhnya dengan santai.

"K- Kaii… nngghh… I need you.. please.." Kyung Soo menatap sayu kearah Kai.

Namja tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya tersenyum licik. Dia senang sekali membuat Kyung Soo seperti ini. Dia akan sangat puas ketika namja mungil dihadapannya ini tersiksa karena birahinya yang tidak terpuaskan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Kyung Soo berteriak memanggil nama Kai berulang kali, memohon-mohon agar Kai ikut memuaskannya. Tetapi Kai seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia hanya bertopang dagu memperhatikan Kyung Soo yang sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun baru saja pulang. Keadaan mereka sama persis seperti ketika Suho pulang ke dorm. Ketiganya tengah membuka alas kaki mereka.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan cuaca panas, memutuskan untuk segera pergi mengambil air dingin di kulkas.

Sayangnya, ketika ia berlari ke dapur dan membuka kulkasnya, ia tidak menangkap satupun air dingin disana.

"Ya! Siapa yang menghabiskan airnya?" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima karena air dinginnya habis.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakkan itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Saat Sehun hendak membuka kenop pintunya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja membeku ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kai.. deeper! More! Hmmhh.. Ah yes! There!"

"Damn hyung! You're so amazing!"

Dari suaranya, Sehun yakin kalau suara pertama adalah Kyung Soo, sedangkan yang kedua adalah Kai. Sehun juga yakin kalau kedua namja itu tengah asyik bercinta di dalam kamar mandi.

Perlahan Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Daripada ia harus ikut terangsang karena suara-suara setan itu, lebih baik Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Niatnya untuk mandi ia urungkan saja, mungkin sekitar 1 jam atau 2 jam kemudian Sehun akan kembali ke kamar mandi itu.

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Namja yang dulunya seorang ulzzang itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya lumayan keras keatas kasur.

Samar-samar, Suho bisa mendengar Sehun berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Suho tertawa kecil menanggapi sang maknae Exo-K, ia pun kembali pada buku novelnya.

"Suho hyung" panggil Sehun setelah beberapa lama.

"Ne?" tanya Suho mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari bukunya.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap kearah Suho.

"Bisakah kau peringati mereka untuk tidak 'melakukannya' setiap saat? Apalagi saat seperti ini mereka malah asyik-asyikan menggunakan kamar mandi seenaknya" keluh Sehun yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman dari Suho. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Hyung! Apa kau tidak merasa terusik sedikitpun dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aniyo Sehuna, kalau pun kau merasa terusik, anggaplah mereka dua ekor monyet yang sedang bernyanyi" timpal Suho asal.

Sehun tertawa sebentar, "Aigoo hyung, kau ini ada-ada saja" katanya disusul tawa kecil Suho.

Sesaat kemudian mereka kembali hening. Sehun sibuk mengirim pesan dengan Luhan, sementara Suho masih dengan bukunya. Lembar demi lembar kertas berwarna putih pucat itu dibukanya. Matanya bergerak mengiringi tulisan yang menyamping rapi, diiringi dengan suara tombol handphone Sehun yang sedang mengetikkan pesan.

"Suho hyung" panggil Sehun lagi. Kali ini Suho hanya menjawab sekenanya saja.

"Apa kau menyukai Lay hyung?" tanya Sehun edan-eling. Suho menatap Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sehuna? Aku menyukai Lay hanya sebatas teman saja" jawab Suho.

"Aih, diantara semua member EXO, sepertinya kau yang paling kebal hyung" kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar handphonenya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama TaoRis, ah! Mereka memang sudah pacaran sebelum debut. Kemudian aku dan Luhan hyung, itu karena memang kami dekat. Ketiga BaekYeol, yah… mereka memang masih labil, tapi kelihatannya mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Keempat KaiSoo, meski aku tidak yakin karena Kai sepertinya hanya memanfaatkan Kyung Soo, lalu-"

"Tahu darimana kau kalau Kai hanya memanfaatkan Kyung Soo? Oh ya, dan lagi kenapa kau tidak memanggil Kyung Soo dengan sebutan hyung, dimana sopan santunmu Oh Sehun?" potong Suho sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sehun menyerinyit heran, "Kenapa kau selalu sensitif ketika mendengar pendapat orang tentang KaiSoo, hyung? Apalagi kalau yang sedang menjadi topik itu Kyung Soo hyung"

Suho diam sejenak, ia gelagapan ditanya seperti itu oleh Sehun. Konsentrasinya mendadak buyar, Suho ingin berbicara tetapi seolah lidahnya kaku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lanjutkan yang tadi" ucap Suho kemudian. Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Dan Luhan hyung bilang padaku, kabarnya ChenMin mulai termakan omongan fans, karena mereka selalu mencocok-cocokkan ChenMin. Sisanya tinggal kau dan Lay hyung" lanjut Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Suho menutup buku dengan tebal 5 cm itu dan meletakkannya kembali diatas meja. Kacamata yang membantunya membaca tadi ia lepaskan dengan kerennya. Suho memutar kursinya menghadap Sehun.

"Dengarkan aku Sehuna, aku dan Lay memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur soal hubungan yang terjadi diantara member EXO. Namun, aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian jika kalian memang saling mencintai satu sama lain"

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, selama kalian juga bisa merahasiakan hubungan kalian dari fans, terutama KaiSoo"

"Kan? Lagi-lagi kau mengistimewakan mereka hyung! Aku jadi ragu kalau kau hanya menyayangi KaiSoo dibanding member lain"

"Aku tidak mengistimewakan apapun Sehuna, hanya…" Suho menggantung kata-katanya. Sehun mendelik kearah Suho, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya yang Sehun juga merasa kalau itu belum selesai.

"Hanya apa hyung?"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kedua jempol tangannya saling memutari satu sama lain. Bibirnya ia gigit layaknya orang yang sedang resah. Butuh waktu bagi Suho untuk menemukan jawaban yang pantas. Namun, apakah benar Suho membutuhkan waktu untuk sebuah pertanyaan mudah itu?

"Hyung-"

"Sehuna, bukankah kau mau mandi? Cobalah kau cek lagi kamar mandi dorm sekarang, barangkali KaiSoo sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka" potong Suho, lagi-lagi.

Sehun hanya bisa membenarkan ucapan sang leader. Maknae itu turun dari atas tempat tidurnya untuk pergi mengecek kamar mandi.

Suho melirik Sehun lewat ekor matanya. Mulutnya menghela nafas berat setelah ia pergi dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah menuruni tangga. Sesampainya dilantai bawah, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi itu, tidak ada suara-suara aneh lagi. Mungkin KaiSoo memang sudah selesai, Sehun sedikit menyaluti prediksi Suho.

Tangannya hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, sesaat ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba saja dibukakan oleh namja tan yang menggunakan bathrobe keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Kau mau pakai?" tanya Kai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ne" jawab Sehun singkat, dengan wajah datar seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Kai tidak lagi menjawab Sehun, ia hanya melengang pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu, Sehun memasuki kamar mandi, meskipun ia tidak yakin karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh dulu memasuki kamar mandi itu.

Sehun menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi bath tub, sungguh tidak biasa tirai itu ditutup. Oh ternyata, bath tub itu sudah terisi oleh Kyung Soo yang sedang terkulai lemas. Sehun menutup kembali tirai itu, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk memanggil Suho.

"Suho hyung! Bisakah kau menolongku?" teriak Sehun lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelahnya, Suho datang.

"Ada apa maknae?"

Sehun menunjukkan jarinya pada tirai bath tub, Suho yang tadinya menatap Sehun lalu beralih pada tirai yang ditunjuknya.

Mengerti, Suho pun segera menghampiri bath tub itu. Menyibakkan tirainya dan mengangkat tubuh yang dipenuhi dengan _hickey _itu dari bath tub. Sehun membantu Suho menutupi tubuh_naked_ Kyung Soo dengan handuknya.

"Kamsahamnida Hunnie"

"Ne, cepatlah keluar"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi sifat anaknya yang satu ini, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Suho sudah tahu kalau Sehun akan kesal jika sudah menemukan _jasad_ Kyung Soo yang ditelantarkan JongIn sehabis bercinta.

Sehun melirik sedikit kearah bath tub, lidahnya menjulur mual melihat sprema bercampur darah berceceran di bath tub itu. Padahal, tadinya Sehun ingin berendam untuk menghilangkan stressnya setelah mendengar suara KaiSoo.

* * *

Kai terlihat acuh saja ketika Suho datang ke kamarnya membawa Kyung Soo. Sudah biasa, itulah jawabannya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa bisa? Sebenarnya, karena kebiasaan Kai yang selalu meninggalkan Kyung Soo sehabis bercinta. Baik itu dikamar, sofa ruang tengah, dapur, maupun kamar mandi. Kai selalu tidak bertanggung jawab soal hal itu, padahal member lain selalu memberitahunya untuk bersikap lebih _care_ sedikit pada namja yang katanya adalah kekasihnya itu. Tapi Kai seolah menganggap omongan itu cuma angin lalu saja ditelinganya.

Melihat hal itu, akhirnya mau tak mau Suho yang notabenenya merupakan _umma_ –atau mungkin appa- Exo-K itu yang bertanggung jawab membawa Kyung Soo kembali ke kamar dan memakaikan kembali pakaiannya.

Selama Kai melihatnya, dan selama Kai tahu Suho tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyung Soo selain menggantikan pakaiannya, Kai tidak akan mempedulikannya.

"Kai, bisakah kau sedikit lebih _gentle_ pada namjachingumu?" tanya Suho setelah selesai menangani Kyung Soo.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang melakukannya" timpal Kai tanpa menoleh pada Suho.

Suho lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, ia sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan hal itu. Lebih baik bagi Suho untuk segera pergi dari kamar itu.

"Sudah selesai? Kamsahamnida hyung" ucap Kai yang beralih pada ranjang Kyung Soo dan memeluk namja itu layaknya sebuah guling.

"Ne, cheonma" jawab Suho singkat sambil menutup pintu kamar itu.

Suho berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang kebetulan sudah kembali kosong. Ia ingin membasuh mukanya sejenak di wastafel.

Ditutupnya lubang wastafel itu, kerannya ia putar hingga air mengalir dengan deras memenuhi wastafel itu. Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya beberapa menit, lalu ia angkat kembali.

Ia pandang wajahnya yang basah dikaca, siluetnya tiba-tiba berubah menyeramkan. Tangan Suho terlihat mengepal kuat, buku-buku jarinya bahkan memutih.

Dengan kesal, Suho meninju genangan air itu. Menimbulkan cipratan yang lumayan banyak membasahi sekitar lantainya.

TBC

Hello!

Thanks for read this^^)

I need your rate about this fiction actually, should I delete it or not? It depends on you!

So, leave your choice on the review box

Kamsahamnida!

-21102013-

-Dyororooo-


End file.
